Doce Alívio aka Quem Não Dá Assistência
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Afinal, é verdade que quem não dá assistência abre concorrência? - PADACKLES com elementos JENSHA. RPS. PWP.
1. Introdução

**Doce Alívio**

**A.K.A.**

**Quem não dá assistência...**

* * *

_By Follow Miss Padasexy_

**Beta**: Adivinhem? Dou-lhes uma, dou-lhes duas, dou-lhes três! annamanson!

**Disclaimer**: Jared, Jensen, Misha, Danneel, Genevieve e Vicki não são meus, _mimimi_, é tudo ficção, _mimimi_, nada disso aconteceu, _mimimi_, não ganho dinheiro com isso, _mimimi_, não quero ofender ninguém, _mimimi_.

**Nota**: Minha primeira – e se a deusa do slash permitir – única fanfiction Padackles RPS com elementos Jensha nessa vida juvenil de ficwriter surtadinha. Foi um desafio que eu mesma me propus, para testar meus limites. É muito satisfatório ver que alguma coisa saiu, mas foi um verdadeiro estupro mental, pois não shipo Jensha em RPS nem nesse universo e nem nos outros.

Claro que ficou uma bela porcaria. Muito ruim mesmo, eu assumo. E não estou dizendo isso para vocês ficarem bajulando nos reviews; ela é péssima, de verdade. Só que, como eu disse, foi um desafio para mim e, muito embora eu não goste do resultado, fiquei feliz comigo mesma por ter chegado até o final. Por isso, e porque a beta me deu umas chicotadas severas – Já assinaram a Lei Áurea, dona annamanson, tá sabendo não? Estude! Humf! -, essa fic está aqui, para apreciação "mundial".

Aproveito para dizer que dedico esse meu Corcunda de Notre Dame à annamansom, à Claudia Winchester, e ao CassBoy – só que esse último não vai saber disso porque eu não submeterei essa imperfeição aos olhos críticos de um true shipper de Jensha! Vai ficar só a menção honrosa mesmo. A dedicatória é para eles porque são as pessoas de meu convívio que shipam Jensha com prazer.

Quanto às demais "agraciadas", essas vão saber. Fica o presentinho de grego, que é para ver se eu assassino esse bichinho Cockles que está corroendo os cérebros delas com essa escatologia aqui! :D

**Advertências**: Sexo básico e pouco empolgante entre homens. Se não gosta, não se torture. Como é de praxe nas minhas fanfictions, você encontrará palavrões. Se eles ferem os seus olhos, feche a aba. Mas se você não curte nada disso e deseja abrir sua mente para o desconhecido, siga em frente, de cabeça erguida e braços abertos! Aos que apreciam, corram o risco de ler algo sem graça. :D

**Música da fanfiction**: Só Pro Meu Prazer, Heróis Da Resistência.

**P.S.**: Se após essa introdução quiser mesmo ler isso, segue, na próxima página, o capítulo único.


	2. Capítulo Único

**Capítulo Único  
**

* * *

Jensen entrou em seu trailer após uma bateria de cenas. Era a figura do abatimento. Seu olhar transparecia cansaço, sua pele estava opaca, seus cabelos pareciam fios de palha, secos e sem brilho algum. As unhas estavam roídas no sabugo. O bom humor, antes natural, hoje era forçado e não convencia. A despeito de ser um excelente ator, já não conseguia disfarçar que algo de muito perturbador estava se passando em sua vida.

As pessoas notavam o seu estado aflito, mas não perguntavam nada. Jensen Ackles era conhecido por sua reserva extrema. Apenas um humano era capaz de chegar até ele com a intimidade e permissão suficientes para fazer questionamentos mais pessoais: Jared Padalecki.

Ele e Jared eram muito mais que amigos, disso todos dentro dos sets sabiam. Eram muito mais que irmãos. Muito mais que amantes. Tinha algo cósmico entre eles, como forças de vidas passadas reiteradas, nas quais sempre estiveram juntos. Desde o primeiro dia se entrosaram de tal maneira, que seria impossível não alcançar o status atual de eternos namorados.

Ocorre que Jared Padalecki era também o único que atingia Jensen Ackles. E era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo agora. Tinha sido uma discussão boba. Jensen precisava acompanhar sua noiva, Danneel, a um evento de caridade qualquer, e não poderia passar a noite com Jared, como eles tinham combinado. O moreno tinha feito planos interessantes para os dois, e por essa razão se aborreceu imensamente. Era o terceiro encontro que Jensen cancelava por ter algum compromisso com Danneel.

Ficarem aborrecidos um com o outro não era um problema. Jared sempre se aborrecia com Jensen, Jensen sempre dava nó em pingos d'água, e eles ficavam bem. Ou vice-versa. Casais têm suas brigas, seus abalos, seus momentos de ódio. Eles, a bem da verdade, tinham um tanto mais que os outros, devido às circunstancias de seu relacionamento secreto. Todavia, a questão era um pouco mais perigosa, dessa vez.

Na noite do furo não intencional, Jared ficou muito chateado e bravo. Gritou ao telefone com Jensen. Isso não era comportamento normal do moreno. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Jared é bastante centrado e tranquilo quando está lidando com pessoas de seu círculo mais fechado. Com o amante, ele tinha dose extra dessa faceta. Jensen, por sua vez, é mais passional, mais estourado, menos comedido na intimidade. Por isso Jensen não soube reagir em tempo hábil para aplacar a raiva do mais alto. A ligação foi abruptamente interrompida, e nenhuma outra depois disso foi atendida.

Jensen achou que poderia reverter a situação no dia seguinte; ledo engano. Jared tinha, por fim, saído com a tal Cortese, a baixinha que interpretava a personagem Ruby nessa temporada. Jensen sabia que ela vinha dando em cima de seu namorado, o rapaz contou a ele. Mas Jared sempre se desviava das investidas, com aquele jeito moleque que usava quando necessário. Nunca achou que um dia chegaria ao set e o comentário do dia fosse a noitada de Padalecki e Cortese.

Não se estressou genuinamente quando soube disso, afinal, Jared podia ter amigas. O que pesou foi o fato de, a partir desse dia, o seu amante se comportar de forma diferente. Era raro ter tempo para Jensen. Seus beijos eram triviais, e, quanto ao sexo, era possível que Jensen estivesse virgem novamente. A situação já durava seis semanas. Seis semanas era muito tempo para se passar sem se entregar ao homem que se ama, sem sentir seu toque, seu cheiro, sem ouvir seus gemidos, sem misturar suores... E só veria Danneel dali a catorze dias.

Não bastasse o celibato forçado, Jared estava sempre conversando com Cortese. Até jantavam juntos, às vezes. Ele entrava em casa e lá estava a morena no sofá, ou na cozinha, conversando com Jared, feliz e sorridente. E o moreno estava sempre na mesma empolgação. Jensen apenas subia direto para seu quarto. Aquela amizade o aborrecia e ligava o seu alerta interno. Poderia estar acontecendo algo a mais ali. Não amor, nem paixão, mas alguma interação física, que com o tempo poderia virar outra coisa. Como aconteceu com ele e Danneel. Não a amava como a Jared, mas tinha um carinho imenso pela ruiva. Ela era quente demais, em todos os sentidos da palavra, para não ser mantida por perto.

Sua sorte foi ter arranjado alguém para conversar, o Misha. Mesmo se ele, Jensen, não quisesse, Misha estava sempre próximo. O moreno de olhos azuis não questionava nada, não diretamente. Ele conversava com Jensen e, no meio do papo, o loiro acabava desabafando uma coisa ou outra, sem querer. Era quando o intérprete do anjo Castiel aproveitava para fazer colocações de duplo sentido. No começo Jensen se incomodou, mas com o tempo se habituou. Era apenas o jeito de Misha. Mesmo assim, o loiro não achou conveniente contar sobre as possíveis cantadas que levava do novo colega de cast para o namorado. Era melhor evitar tensões.

Pensava nessas coisas enquanto bebia a quarta cerveja de seu frigobar, deitado no sofá de seu trailer. Não sabia o que fazer para resolver a sua situação. Já tinha tentado conversar com Jared, mas o outro nunca podia. Já tinha invadido o seu quarto sem uma só peça de roupa no corpo e Jared não tinha querido nada com ele. E ainda tinha a Cortese sempre rondando. A sua vida pessoal estava um lixo!

Estava quase dormindo quando ouviu alguém bater à porta. Achou que poderia ser Jared e se levantou com pressa. Abriu-a e se decepcionou, era apenas Misha. O moreno percebeu o olhar do texano e sorriu.

- Não, eu não sou Jared, mas também sou legal e limpinho. Posso entrar?

- Claro, Misha! Entra aí, senta!

Misha se alojou no sofá onde Jensen estava deitado minutos antes, e logo após encostar a porta, o dono do aposento sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E aí, manda! Por que veio aqui?

- Porque você está trancado nessa joça desde que acabaram as suas cenas, e isso foi há quase duas horas. Já não devia ter ido pra casa?

- Devia. Mas não quero.

- Entendo. Tem vezes que eu também não quero ir pro meu quarto de hotel. Eu fico muito tempo sozinho em Vancouver, Vicki nem sempre pode vir por aqui. E eu também perco a vontade de ir embora. Ter companhias me faz esquecer a falta que ela me faz...

- É, eu sei como se sente...

- Mas o seu caso é outro. Você tem braços quentes pros quais voltar ao fim de cada dia. Você mora com seu namorado, afinal.

- Moro, mas é como se não morasse. Desde o dia em que ele saiu com aquela Genevieve, vem me evitando. Acredita que ele se zangou comigo só por causa de uns desencontros bestas?

- Hum... Jared tem saído muito com ela, não?

- Tem. Ela tá sempre lá em casa. Ela brinca com os cachorros, faz Jared rir, e eu fico de fora. Sempre. Há seis semanas.

- E Danneel, como vai?

- Longe. Se ao menos eu pudesse vê-la, poderia relaxar um pouco, sabe...

- Jensen, não me leve a mal, mas eu acho esse namoro de vocês dois muito estranho. Eu sei que tem essa coisa de mídia e tudo, mas como vocês lidam, por exemplo, com o seu relacionamento com Danneel?

- Conversei sobre isso com Jared, e nos entendemos bem. Ele sabe que eu sou só dele, minha alma é dele. Já o corpo... Jay não é possessivo, não nesse caso. Danneel não tem certeza de que eu e Jared somos um casal, não sei se devo confessar. E a garota gosta de estar comigo, entende?... E eu gosto do que ela sabe fazer.

- Então isso dá autorização para Jared fazer o mesmo, não?

- Dá, eu sei. E isso não me incomoda tanto. O que me deixa incomodado é ele não falar comigo. E, claro... Ah, deixa pra lá!

- O quê?

- Não, esquece...

- Abstinência sexual? – Misha podia ser direto quando era disso que a outra pessoa precisava.

- É... Jared mal me beija. Eu sou um homem, tenho minhas necessidades. Tô com trinta anos, não posso ficar só... Saca? – Simulou um movimento de vai-e-vem com a mão direita.

- Entendo, entendo muito bem. Eu também não gosto disso. Mas você podia pagar alguém... Ou sair uma noite dessas, pra um desses bares chinfrins da cidade... Não deve ser difícil arranjar uma pessoa disposta a lhe dar um pouco de prazer, você é bonito! E tem bom papo. Além de ser famoso.

- Ah, Misha... Eu não gosto disso. Não gosto de transar com desconhecidos. E eu gosto é das mãos do Jared, daquela boca dele, me chupando... Ele passa a língua quando eu tô bem sensível, e olha pra mim sorrindo... Aí ele desce a língua, me encarando... Nossa, Misha! O Jared é tão gostoso, tem um jeito tão sacana! Caralho... – As calças de Jensen começaram a ficar sufocantes com as lembranças. Não tinha se livrado de nada que compunha o figurino de Dean Winchester.

- Pare de falar assim ou eu vou ter que trancar o Jared num porão e obrigá-lo a fazer o mesmo comigo! – Disse o moreno rindo e olhando para Jensen de maneira um pouco menos amigável e um tanto predatória.

- Você nem pense nisso! Eu não tenho problemas de Jared sair com garotas, mas com homens, de jeito nenhum! Eu sou homem suficiente pra ele e ele é homem o bastante pra mim! – Arfou. - Eu devia parar de me lembrar dessas coisas... Eu vou pro chuveiro. Vai ficar aqui?

- Eu vou... E você também vai... - Misha deu um beijo no rosto de Jensen e colocou sua mão na cintura do loiro, rodeando-a e apertando os músculos abdominais.

- Ei, que porra é essa? – Gritou Jensen empurrando o amigo. – Enlouqueceu Misha?

- Eu enlouqueci desde que botei os olhos em você, Jensen. Você é um loiro maravilhoso, porra! Mas eu fiquei quieto, porque a primeira coisa que me informaram foi que você namorava o Jared, "escondido". Joguei umas indiretas pra você, mas nunca dava certo. Quase fiel, você... Mas hoje eu vou matar o meu desejo! Ah se vou!... E você vai adorar! – Aproximou-se novamente e beijou o pescoço de Jensen.

- Olha, Misha, é melhor parar... – Tentava se afastar do outro. - Eu tô bem necessitado, e não quero fazer isso com você, porque somos amigos e... – Sentiu a mão de Misha subindo e descendo sobre o membro dentro de sua calça e as palavras sumiram de sua cabeça. Seu corpo recebeu tão bem aquele toque, que Jensen quase gemeu como um virgem ao ser tocado pela primeira vez. Seis semanas eram, de fato, muito tempo...

Abandonou-se às carícias do amigo. Nunca tinha olhado para Misha com essa intenção, mas agora apreciava o potencial das preliminares do moreno. Misha lambia seu pescoço com a ponta úmida da língua, e chupava a sua pele com cuidado para não marcar. Uma das mãos puxava levemente os seus cabelos, inclinando a sua cabeça para trás. A outra se empenhava em deslizar sobre o local onde ficava o seu órgão, já bastante desperto e estrangulado nos jeans justos do Winchester.

Misha subiu no colo de Jensen e, olhando para ele, retirou a camisa do figurino do irmão mais velho, expondo o seu torso. Desceu seus indicadores pelo peito do outro, intensificando o toque na região dos mamilos. Jensen olhava para ele com a boca entreaberta e salivante. Sexo era bom, muito bom. E ele queria, e logo. Sentia a necessidade embaçar sua visão. Misha era excelente no que estava fazendo, e as barreiras de Jensen já não davam mais sinais de terem existido.

O moreno beijou o pomo-de-adão do loiro. Foi beijando seu pescoço, descendo cada vez mais... Deteve-se em um dos mamilos eriçados, sugando-o devagar, com carinho, enquanto beliscava e alisava o segundo. Mordia e esfregava seus dentes nele, apertando o do lado oposto. Jensen tinha uma das mãos na boca, para estrangular seus gemidos. Se alguém o ouvisse gemer daquele jeito e soubesse que não era Jared, ele estaria ferrado.

Desceu ainda mais, dando breve atenção ao umbigo, até chegar à região pretendida desde o início. Abriu o cinto, o botão e o zíper do texano, abaixando sua roupa e peça íntima até expor-lhe o membro, rijo e graúdo.

- Esse Jared é um sortudo mesmo... – Exclamou antes de passar a língua na cabeça do pênis do amigo. Jensen mexeu os quadris involuntariamente, seu corpo queria apressar as coisas.

- Misha, se vai fazer, faz logo... – Sua voz era um eco longínquo do que costumava ser.

- Calma, garoto... Você tem 16 anos, por acaso? Se eu ficar fazendo isso muito tempo vai gozar na minha cara feito um nerd virgem que pagou pela primeira puta? – Misha dizia passando sua língua em toda a extensão do pênis de Jensen, beijando em algumas áreas, acariciando a ponta do órgão com uma mão enquanto a outra massageava as suas bolas. – Hein, Jensen? Não sabe se controlar pra aguardar o ato final?

Quando ouviu isso, Jensen caiu na realidade do que estava acontecendo. Estava em seu trailer, com a porta destrancada, sendo sugado por um amigo, e esse amigo não era Jared. Um frio percorreu a sua espinha. Precisava parar, e já.

- Para, Misha... Não podemos fazer isso! Sai do meio das minhas pernas, vamos nos recompor! A porta tá destrancada! E Jay... – Misha continuava com as carícias, mas agora suas mãos estavam sobre as coxas de Jensen, impedindo que ele se levantasse. – Porra, Misha!

- Medo de que alguém nos pegue no flagra né? Isso não te deixa ainda mais excitado? Minha adrenalina tá a 1.000! Ah Jensen... Se eu fosse o Padalecki, eu só viveria pra te chupar desse jeito... Como você é gostoso!

O elogio fez Jensen suar frio. Nesse mesmo minuto, Misha agarrou a glande do parceiro com a boca, chupando com vontade. Jensen enfiou os dedos no sofá e desistiu de ser racional. Se alguém visse, ou se Jared os flagrasse ali, era bem feito para o namorado. Não se deixa o homem da sua vida nessas vias de necessidade... Abre concorrência. E Jared que o perdoasse, mas Misha era expert em dar prazer. Chupava a cabeça de seu membro com primor. A boca parecia infinita, mas ao mesmo tempo estreita. Era quente e sua língua era macia. Quando Misha ia até a base, quase encostando os lábios em seu púbis, Jensen sentia o aperto da garganta do outro contra seu pênis, e aquilo devia ser a melhor descrição do Paraíso! Padalecki tinha suas técnicas de dar a mesma sensação, mas Misha fazia diferente e, talvez fosse até mais delicioso!

Após alguns instantes repetindo os movimentos, Misha largou-se de Jensen, recebendo um grunhido de protesto em troca.

- Já disse Jensen, não apresse as coisas. Aguente e não vai se arrepender. – Disse e, enquanto continuava a falar, retirava de vez a roupa de Jensen, e a sua própria. – Sabe, eu já conversei com Vicki a seu respeito, sobre os meus desejos em relação a você. Ela lamentou o fato de você ser sempre tão apegado ao conceito de fidelidade que a sociedade prega. Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui agora... Ela e Jared... – Sorriu com o olhar de espanto que Jensen lhe direcionou. – O que foi? Vicki tem a mente muito aberta, assim como eu... Assim como devia ser a sua...

Terminou de despir a ambos. Contemplou o homem ali sentado, nu em pelo, com o membro ereto, o corpo suado, a boca molhada de sua própria saliva, as mãos apoiadas com força no sofá. Jensen mordia os lábios e arfava. Aproximou-se do loiro novamente. Ergueu as pernas do outro e as colocou em seus ombros, expondo-o completamente.

Mordeu a nádega direita do rapaz, puxando-a com os dentes. Jensen estava ao ponto de morrer de tesão com aquilo. Segurou o próprio pênis com fervor, mas teve a sua mão retirada de lá por Misha. "_Falta pouco, Jensen!_". Agarrou os pulsos do loiro para evitar que ele se tocasse novamente, e beijou a sua entrada, levando Jensen a gemer alto. Seguiu lambendo e introduzindo a sua língua no local, de maneira tal que o loiro não conseguia mais estrangular os gemidos.

Após minutos que pareceram torturantes para Jensen, Misha o largou e se ergueu em seus joelhos, para ficar em condições de penetrar o loiro. Cuspiu nas mãos. Com a direita lubrificou-se, enquanto usava os dedos indicador e médio para preparar e lubrificar um pouco mais Jensen. Quando percebeu que estavam os dois prontos, flexionou uma das pernas e alojou a sua glande na abertura do rapaz. Sentiu as primeiras contrações da musculatura, e aguardou. Olhou para Jensen, que tinha os olhos semicerrados e brincava com o próprio membro. Misha deixou que ele se tocasse dessa vez. Adentrou mais um pouco, e mais um pouco, até estar totalmente introduzido no local.

Retirou-se de uma só vez e se enfiou da mesma forma. Fez isso repetidas vezes, saindo e entrado totalmente. Jensen gemia de um jeito tão escandaloso que poderia ensurdecer o Canadá inteiro. O garoto estava mesmo necessitado.

- Que pecado deixar seu namorado desse jeito, Jared... Vem um lobo e te rouba o cordeiro... Sorte a minha!

Continuou o movimento de entrada e saída. Mudava a intensidade das estocadas, mudava a forma de fazê-las. Ia em linha quase reta, e antes de se retirar, fazia movimentos circulares dentro de Jensen. Fez isso até notar, pelo grito e movimento de quadril do outro, que tinha acertado o ponto certo. Satisfeito com o achado, passou a se colocar cada vez mais fundo e rápido, no mesmo local, de jeitos diferentes.

Jensen não se continha. Suas pernas, que ficaram apoiadas nos ombros de Misha, o puxavam para mais perto. O seu quadril se direcionava ao encontro do pênis de Misha, grosso e grande, como Jensen gostava de sentir por dentro. Com uma das mãos manipulava o seu membro, e se segurava precariamente no sofá com a outra. A qualquer momento iria gozar. A qualquer momento...

- Jensen! Jensen! Jensen!

O loiro ouviu os gritos; alguém chamava por ele. Era a voz de Jared. Abriu os olhos. Seu namorado estava de pé, olhando para ele, sorrindo.

- Sonhando comigo, Jen? – Jared apontou para a calça do loiro com o queixo, onde podia se notar uma protuberância.

- Mas o quê?... – Jensen exclamou. Aquilo tudo foi um sonho, então? Estava tendo um sonho erótico com Misha? _Misha Collins_? Desde quando ele sonhava desse jeito com Misha?

- Esse volume aí, nas suas calças... Sonhou comigo, né?

- Ah, Jay... – Sentou-se e colocou a mão em sua ereção, para escondê-la do amante. Tinha medo de que, se Jared olhasse muito para ela, descobrisse com o que ele estivera sonhando. – Veio fazer o quê aqui?

- Ver você, claro! Saber como você está. Faz muito tempo que você acabou de filmar. Eu estava indo pra casa, e me disseram que você estava trancado aqui desde sua última cena.

- Engraçado você preocupado comigo... Por quê? Aquela Gen-alguma-coisa fechou as pernas pra você hoje? – Respondeu tentando demonstrar raiva, mas a verdade é que estava muito contente por Jared ter se lembrado dele, finalmente.

- O que, Genevieve? Você tá com ciúme da Genevieve? Mas Jensen!... Você já se olhou no espelho? Por favor, Jen! Eu, trocar você por ela? Claro que não! – Riu ante a possibilidade. Jared nunca iria, de livre e espontânea vontade, se unir de forma séria a Genevieve. Para que isso acontecesse, seria preciso não ter alternativa. – A garota é boa, Jen, faz umas coisas... E é tão apaixonada! Mas ela sabe a quem eu pertenço. Ela sabe que é um passatempo, uma distração.

- Sabe? Sabe mesmo? Porque, pelo o que vejo, ela parece achar que vocês dois são quase um casal! Ela fica lá, com as crianças brincando, achando que tem direito de se divertir com nossos garotos! E você não diz nada, deixa! Ela mexe nos nossos filmes, e dia desses um dos vinhos que eu te dei estava lá, nas mãos dela! Eu acho que vocês estão muito envolvidos!

- E se estivéssemos, Jen? Você tem a Danneel também! Qual seria a diferença?

- A diferença, seu imbecil, é que eu não fico esfregando meu lance com ela na sua cara, não deixo a Danneel entrar na nossa intimidade, e - _o mais importante_ - não deixo de estar sempre disponível pra você! – Virou-se de frente para Jared, queria ver a expressão do moreno ao se defender.

- Isso é mentira! – Falou Jared, passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Foi você quem cancelou três encontros quase seguidos! Eu planejei, arrumei tudo, tive o maior trabalho e você me liga com conversinha de que tem que dar atenção pra noiva! Uma vez, vá lá; duas vezes, é abuso, mas dá pra deixar passar; agora, três vezes, Jensen? Três?

- Ela não sabe da gente, Jay. Eu não posso ficar inventando coisas pra fugir dela o tempo todo sem que ela desconfie!

- Então conta! Ou larga essa garota de uma vez! Faça o que quiser, mas para de sair tanto com ela! Caramba, Jen, eu fiquei tão puto naquela noite! Se fosse pessoalmente eu teria te acertado uma direita com vontade!

- Que você ficasse com raiva, tudo bem! Mas ficar com aquela coisinha esquisita e me evitar por tanto tempo? Imperdoável, Jared! Imperdoável, ouviu?

- Você pediu por isso! Você mereceu!

- É, eu mereci? Tá certo! Eu vou te dar o que você merece também!

- E o que é?

- DESPREZO!

- Hã? Desprezo?

Jensen não falou mais nada. Virou o rosto e saiu do sofá, em direção ao frigobar. Iria ficar calado, para atiçar a raiva do outro. Jared argumentava sem parar, e ele seguiu fingindo que não ouvia, até o outro erguer a voz, furioso. Jensen se segurava para não sorrir. Sabia como o moreno iria tentar resolver as coisas. A surpresa seria apenas a posição.

- Sabe do que mais, Jensen Ross? Vamos resolver isso no "Texas way"!

Jared se levantou e puxou Jensen pelo cinto. Levou-o até onde seria o quarto e o jogou na cama. Desabotoou a calça, abriu o cinto e puxou a indumentária do Dean, puxando as botas juntos. Não se deu ao trabalho de retirar as meias. Tirou a sua roupa bem rapidamente, e se sentou sobre Jensen.

- "Texas way"? O que é esse estilo texano, Jay?

- O que texanos fazem de melhor? – Remexia o quadril sobre a pélvis de Jensen, subindo e descendo, enquanto tirava o restante das vestes de Dean que cobriam o corpo de seu namorado.

- Cavalgam... – Jensen sorriu largo. Hoje ele seria o ativo.

- Isso! Cavalgam... E fazem isso com muito gosto...

Jared começou a beijar o loiro, com a benção de Jensen. Geralmente, nesse momento, Jensen faria ainda algum doce para deixar Jared se aproximar, era o seu "ritual para perdoar Padalecki". Dessa vez, todavia, não iria perder tempo com essa tolice. Ele só queria esquecer o tempo em que esteve separado de seu homem. E esquecer aquele sonho estranho com Misha, antes que sua mente lhe fizesse ter desejos de concretizá-lo.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota final**: todos os que chegaram aqui são adultos, ou pelo menos deveriam ser, levando-se em conta a classificação do texto. Mesmo assim, não me custa esclarecer uma coisinha: sexo SOMENTE com preservativo. Aqui você não viu o uso de camisinha, mas por se tratar de um sonho, no caso de Jensha, e devido às circunstâncias, no caso de Padackles. Além do mais, essa é uma obra de ficção. Na vida real são outros 500. Não dá para brincar com isso, o mundo está cheio de doenças, e algumas não têm cura. Fora o risco de surgir um herdeiro não planejado. Então leitor(a), amadinho do meu coração, seja você monogâmico ou não, preserve-se. Ninguém tem letreiro na testa indicando se é saudável ou não, se é fértil ou não. :D


End file.
